


NSFW November Day 21: Biting feat. Klance

by nihilistshiro



Series: Klance One Shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Smut, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, NSFW November, Smut, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), explicit content, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Keith is grieving and Lance is going to comfort him by any means necessary.





	NSFW November Day 21: Biting feat. Klance

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been doing a very good job at keeping up with NSFW November, but I wanted to write more smut with trans!Keith and I was also super depressed and needed a good cry. 
> 
> So here you go?

The soft whoosh of Lance’s door woke him from a dead sleep. His head was groggy and his vision blurred, but he could still make out the faint tapping of footsteps as they made their way across the metal floor, nearing his bed. The mattress dipped and a hand reached out and brushed the hair back from his brow as a pair of full lips gently whispered against his temple.

Before he could get any words out, he felt droplets of moisture against his skin, dark hair falling around him as a cool forehead pressed against his, his face engulfed by a dark hood.

“Hey,” he croaked out, clearing his throat.

His fingers reached up and brushed a damp cheek, thumb rubbing the moisture away before drifting through Keith’s hair.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” he asked as he stuck an elbow beneath him to hoist himself into a sitting position.

“Another one,” Keith whispered, words barely scratching out. “We lost another one.”

Lance stiffened momentarily before he sat up fully, enclosing Keith in his embrace. His hands immediately began stroking Keith’s back and he tucked Keith’s head beneath his chin, nuzzling him close. Keith’s hood came off and thin, wet trails glowed beneath the castle lights as they carved a path down his face.

“I’m so sorry,” Lance whispered, voice low and rough. “I’m so sorry.”

He kept repeating the phrase, the sound becoming a mantra that Keith let flow through him, sobs wracking his body as he let the raw emotion go. He was loud, his voice a careening wail that echoed around the chamber.

Lance continued to sooth him, waiting as his crying turned to whimpering, all the while maintaining physical contact as he loved Keith with the tips of his fingers and calloused pads of his broad hands. When Keith had finally quieted some, Lance grabbed him by the shoulders so he could look down at his grief-stricken expression.

“I’m happy you’re ok,” he said, bringing his hands up to either side of Keith’s face.

Keith couldn’t respond with words, his throat sore from crying, emotions completely overloaded. The sincerity in Lance’s gaze brought a fresh crop of tears to his eyes and Lance gave him a soft smile before reaching up with his thumbs to brush the fresh moisture away.

“Hush,” he whispered, leaning his face into Keith’s. “You’re safe now.”

He brushed his lips against Keith’s cheek.

“You came home to me.”

He repeated the gesture on the opposite side, his caress butterfly soft.

“That’s all that matters.”

With his last words he moved his mouth down to join with Keith’s, kissing his lips with such tenderness that something inside Keith snapped.

He grabbed hold of Lance’s face and returned the kiss with fervor, pushing Lance back against the headboard. Keith spread his knees and straddled Lance’s lap, all the while attacking Lance’s mouth with punishing force. It was as if the deep well of sorrow within him was momentarily upended, replaced with a desire to feel alive, to feel full and complete, as if this moment was all they had and it could erase the horrors that lay just beyond the castle walls.

Keith’s mouth travelled across Lance’s face to his jaw before he slipped down to bite at the flesh of the taller man's neck. He nipped and sucked, laving the area with his tongue and leaving a few purple marks in his wake. His mouth open, he dragged his teeth across beautiful, dark skin before bringing his lips back up to ravage Lance’s mouth with his own.

Lance’s brow knit in concern. He knew that Keith was upset. Knew that grief was something his boyfriend didn’t do very well, but Lance couldn’t help returning Keith’s passion in kind. Talking had never really been Keith’s strong suit and right now, with Keith writhing against him, making love to his mouth with each thrust of his velvet tongue, Lance was feeling too selfish to put a stop to it.

Instead, he would let his body express everything that went unspoken between them.

Frantic hands pulled at the armor plates of Keith’s Blade uniform and they went clattering across the metal floor. He reached around to undo Keith’s bodysuit, pressing the small blue button that released the tight fabric. It slithered down his chest and arms, pooling around his trim waist. Lance spanned a hand across his ribs, marveling at the taut muscles beneath Keith’s warm skin. He moved his hands languidly, purposefully along Keith’s back, trying to sooth his rampant desire. 

Keith was having none of it.

He tugged at Lance’s shirt, pulling it roughly over Lance's head before his mouth came crashing down against him, forcing him back onto the mattress. He was unruly, unhinged, and couldn’t reel in the tempestuous need thundering through his blood. Everything seemed so fucked up, like it was spinning out of control.

But right now, in this moment, he had Lance.

He nibbled and sucked at Lance’s lips, gripping his wrists tight in his hands and pinning them above Lance’s head. Lance groaned in response, his erection pressing against the soft fabric of his briefs. Keith rolled his hips against him and he could feel Lance's dick rubbing against his and it sent a spike of heat straight to his groin. He returned Keith’s assault on his mouth, panting against his lips, his nipples stiff against the fabric of Keith’s suit.

A growl broke from Keith and he stood suddenly, leaving Lance bereft.

“Off,” he barked as he shucked the rest of his suit, kicking it away.

He barely gave Lance enough time to get out of his briefs before he returned, hands running over Lance’s skin, skimming up the expanse of his chest then delving to his silky hair. Keith held him tightly as he mounted him once more, bringing his mouth down more gradually than before, but with no less intensity. His actions were a brand on Lance, bruising his lips with each kiss so as not to be forgotten, as if by sheer force alone he could keep them together forever.

Lance’s mouth opened obediently and he let out a husky moan as Keith’s tongue swooped in, claiming him in a way that made Lance’s cock throb with need. As if Keith could read his mind, he slipped a hand between them and began stroking Lance’s cock. He was gentle at first, fingers teasing, exploring. But soon he had Lance in his fist, pumping him in sure, even strokes that made the muscles in Lance’s stomach tighten sharply.

Not to be outdone, Lance brought two fingers up to their joined mouths and sucked on them before slipping them past Keith’s puffy lips. The other man looked into his eyes, violet gaze hooded and smoky. He sucked purposefully, maintaining eye contact as he tugged on Lance’s cock and Lance couldn’t help but let out a loud cry.

He pulled his hand from Keith’s mouth and slid it down, running it between his dewy folds before bringing it up to his hard cock. He used the moisture pooled between his thighs to rub Keith’s erection, splitting his fingers in a v to massage either side of his cock. Keith moaned in response, his head falling back, hand still working Lance’s heavy length.

Lance continued to stroke Keith’s hardness, revelling in how he responded to his touch, his body curling into Lance’s hand. With two fingers he brushed the wetness from Keith’s dick downward, gently probing them against Keith’s tight ass. When it proved ineffective, he brought his fingers back to his mouth and slobbered onto them greedily, reaching around and returning them to Keith’s opening, pushing one in with ease.

Keith cried out, his hand stilling on Lance’s dick. Lance slowly pushed in a second finger and Keith’s legs strained, his thigh muscles tight as he rose up at the sudden sensation. Lance took the opportunity to lean forward and bring his mouth around Keith’s cock, loving the feel of him against his tongue. Keith was coming apart under Lance’s careful ministrations when he suddenly grunted in frustration, pushing Lance down.

He bent and swallowed Lance whole in one movement, bobbing his head hard and fast, letting the saliva that pooled at the corners of his mouth drip sloppily down Lance’s shaft. He got him as wet as he could, using his hands and lips until Lance caught him by the shoulders and pulled him up.

“No more,” he choked out before he moved his hands to Keith’s hips and brought him back to his lap.

He used on hand to line himself up while the other was a steady anchor against Keith as he slowly entered him. Moisture slicked around his head and he pushed in another couple of inches. Keith whined and locked hands with Lance, lowering himself onto the other man’s length bit by bit.

When Lance was fully seated, they both let out a breath, locking eyes as tension crackled between them. In a moment of tenderness, Lance lifted a hand, brushing the backs of his knuckles along Keith’s cheek. The way Keith was looking down at him broke Lance’s heart, as if this might be the last time he would see him.

But Lance would never let that happen.

He snaked a hand up to the hair at Keith’s nape, roughly pulling him down so he could plunder the smaller man’s mouth.

At the contact, Keith let out a harsh moan and began to move, riding Lance’s cock while their mouths clashed together. Keith felt heat burning low in his gut, driving him forward as lust overtook his thoughts. Nothing mattered except Lance and the moment was so intimate, so right, Keith could hold nothing back. He tore his mouth from Lance’s and bit hard into the flesh that connected his neck and shoulder. Lance cried out, and Keith pinned his hands on either side of his tan face.

“Keith!” Lance moaned as Keith gave him another bite, letting his teeth mark the delicate skin, wanting to leave a trail of bruises, each one announcing his possessive right to this man.

Keith’s hips picked up the pace, his ass lifting up before slamming onto Lance’s cock. He let his tongue caress Lance's sensitive flesh before biting into it again and again, moving up and down Lance’s neck and collarbones, the little gasps and cries Lance gave urging him on.

“You’re mine,” Keith growled, voice coming through clenched teeth.

Those same sharp teeth latched onto Lance’s chest, biting and sucking until the other man sobbed beneath him. It had come out early on in their relationship that when Keith got...overwhelmed...sometimes his Galra-ness came out. He became possessive, aggressive, and had a penchant for marking Lance up.

Fortunately for him, Lance didn’t mind in the least.

Keith moaned as his ass bounced on Lance’s cock, the hard length ramming into him. His teeth moved to Lance’s other side to bite at his shoulder, the soft skin in his mouth muffling a hungry moan. Lance gently dragged his hands down Keith's sides as he looked up at Keith, eyes raking over his beautiful form as he moved above him.

Lance was close and he was ready to set a rhythm that would bring them both to release.

Keith sat up as Lance wrapped his big hands around his hips, holding Keith steady as he fucked up into him. The sensation was overwhelming, and Keith brought a hand down to his cock, stroking himself as Lance pumped his hardness into his ass, his thrusts wild and fast. Keith felt his muscles tightening in anticipation. His hand moved faster and faster on his cock, and Lance responded in kind, speeding up the brutal rhythm of his deep thrusts.

" _Lance_!" Keith cried out, scorching desire gripping around his spine as each swing of Lance's hips pushed him higher and higher. " _Lance, I'm_ \--"

Lance felt Keith’s orgasm as his tight walls spasmed around him, milking Lance and forcing him over the edge as he felt the beginnings of his own release. His hips snapped forward in a desperate succession before then he tensed, body stuttering through his release as Keith sagged against him, spent.

They stayed joined like that for a few ticks. Their heavy, panting breaths filling the quiet room. Eventually Keith stood, stumbling to the bathroom to clean himself up. Lance followed a moment later, hurrying Keith back to the bed as soon as possible.

Although their lovemaking had been a distraction from what happened, Lance knew it would only be a matter of time before reality came crashing back into Keith. He couldn’t bring himself to ask the details of what had actually happened with the Blade, but knew that if and when Keith was ready to talk about it, he would.

They slipped beneath the covers, both men on their sides. Lance pulled Keith into him, his chest pressed against the smaller man’s back. Keith’s breathing evened out and Lance could tell he was drifting off. He hoped the expenditure of so much energy would at least allow Keith to get some rest.

Lance, on the other hand, found sleep to be elusive. He simply held Keith in the silence of his room, lips gently slipping against his dark hair.

Their future was uncertain, but Lance was determined to do whatever it took to make sure they had a shot. His arms tightened around the man snuggled against him. He hadn’t said the words out loud yet. Hadn’t been brave enough to tell Keith that he loved him. He wondered briefly if there would ever be a good time, given the tumultuous nature of this war they found themselves stuck in the middle of.

Keith let out a light snore, his shoulders rising and falling steadily and Lance felt himself  finally grow tired, his eyelids fluttering shut as he allowed himself to drift.

“I love you,” Lance whispered against Keith’s hair, comfortable that his confession would remain a secret with Keith was dead asleep in his arms. Still, it was a relief to get the words off his chest, even if he wasn’t ready to do it for real.

Someday, though, he would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed and as per usual, all comments/kudos/bookmarks are much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks to my beta [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, I'm [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/).


End file.
